Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device having a high-reliability solder joint.
Description of Related Art
Various methods using solder joints are being studied for electrical connections between semiconductor packages, semiconductor chips, and a main board. Reliability of the solder joint may be determined by structures and materials of a solder post, a solder bump, or a solder ball. Examples of characteristic degradation and lifetime reduction of an electronic system, on which semiconductor chips are mounted, by various types of defects such as cracks observed on the solder joint itself, are being reported.